femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Brittany Riceton (Imaginary Friend)
Brittany Riceton aka Rachel Featherstone (Amanda Schull) is a redeemed villainess from the 2012 Lifetime film Imaginary Friend. Backstory Brittany was a patient of psychiatrist Dr. Brad Turner, going to him under the name Rachel Featherstone and being treated for multiple personality disorder. Brittany was also revealed to be Brad's lover, and a conspirator in his plot to have his wife Emma (the film's main protagonist) committed to gain full access to Emma's immense trust fund. Events Brittany's role in Brad's plan was to pose as Emma's childhood imaginary friend Lily; the imaginary companion she used to cope with her abusive father, who ultimately killed her mother before committing suicide. Brittany initially stuck to Brad's plan, subtly tormenting Emma by randomly appearing to her and claiming she couldn't live without her presence, leaving her vulnerable to Brad's gaslighting. But over the course of the film, Brittany began to develop genuine compassion for Emma, leading her to begin working against Brad's plan by encouraging Emma not to take the medication Brad wanted her to and to leave the house without her husband for the first time in years. Brittany was officially revealed as a villainous conspirator when she was shown massaging Brad's shoulders in his office while Emma was out by the pool, revealing herself as a real person as well as Brad's mistress. As Brad began discussing their plot, however, Brittany chided Brad for his callousness regarding Emma and reiterated that she agreed to Brad's plan on the condition that Emma not be harmed. Brittany later approached Emma in the pool and encouraged her not to let Brad force her into being committed to a psychiatric hospital, with Emma telling her she needed to "get rid of her" in order to get well. Emma later appeared to do so by killing Brittany, with Brad becoming unstable himself as he found himself unable to find Emma's benefactor Jonathan or the files he had on Brittany. However, after confronting Emma on having killed Brittany and ruined his plan, Emma locked herself in a bedroom and found herself face to face with Brittany. This served to reveal that a fully redeemed Brittany had told Emma the truth about her and Brad, and the two conspired to turn the tables on him and make him appear unstable, with Brittany having cancelled her condo rental and begun appearing to Brad at multiple times as part of the ruse. The police arrived in response to Emma's call claiming Brad was delusional and unstable, allowing Emma to further paint her villainous husband as mentally ill. The film's climax had an unhinged Brad confess his affair to Emma and blast her for "killing" her, only to Brittany to reveal herself to defend Emma when Brad struck her. As Emma and Brittany went outside to the pool, Brad came out armed with a knife, with Emma telling Brad he would have to "kill" Brittany to free himself from the visions. Later on, though, Brad was arrested by the police, with Emma claiming he'd attacked her with the knife in a delusional fit. With their plan successfully resulting in Brad being placed in the same hospital he intended to have Emma placed, the film ended with Brittany and Emma toasting drinks while watching the sunset, with both women agreeing that Brad got what he deserved for his sinister plan. Trivia *In the same year, Amanda Schull appeared on Grimm as the evil Lucinda Jarvis. *Amanda Schull also appeared on Pretty Little Liars as recurring villainess Meredith Sorenson. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini